Fastening devices of the type described in the introduction are preferably used to fix cables for transmitting movements of a gearshift lever to an associated motor vehicle transmission. Solutions have been known here in which the fastening device is designed as a so-called bayonet connection, in which the jacket end piece and the mount belonging to it must be aligned in a certain direction in relation to one another, so that the corresponding active surfaces on the individual components can be locked with one another to fix the cable and are thus secured against separation. It is problematic in such solutions that if the cable is mounted early during the manufacture of the vehicle, its alignment is often not taken into account. Problems will therefore occur again and again during the subsequent assembly of the transmission and the shifting device, because readjustment of the cable must be performed, on the one hand, and, on the other hand, the cable is often subject to pretension in the locked state.